


Nightmares

by Spottedlilly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, why do people read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: The nightmares started when Eren Yeager meet Mikasa Ackerman after her parents died and his family adopted her, they started getting worse and worse when his mom died and he meet more people like him and Mikasa, people start dieing all around them while they try to figure out why they have these dreams and how to cope......





	1. Why us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Eren's pov

It all started when I met my friend Mikasa.....her parents had been murdered so mine decided to adopt her, the night they told me I had a strange dream about a little girl whose parents were murdered right in front of her, then a boy who looked a lot like my saved her killing two of the attackers,but one of them managed to grab him....or well me, but mikasa (ohh right it turns out the girl was mikasa)ran up breaking the floorboards stabbing the man straight through the heart.... saving me, I woke up sweating terrified and confused...... little did I know that other kids that I would some day meet.....woke up at the exact same time scared and confused just like me(probably a bit more confused than I was because I at least knew who I was)..... because of the exact same dream.....

The next day when I woke up my mom and dad has already picked up mikasa I was shocked when I saw her she looked exactly like the girl from my dream, she recognized me to and things just got crazier after that.... crazier and sadder.....my mom she uhh...she died and my dad just disappeared, we were sent to an orphanage where all the kids recognized us because they had the exact same dreams it was crazy so many people dreaming the exact same thing at the exact same time, when we turned twelve almost everyone was in the dreams, three years later things got crazy again, marco... died in the dreams and in real life.....I almost did to but i'm I Titan Shiftier....it means I can turn into a Titan (i haven't explained what a Titan is yet it's basically a naked giant normally masculine physique no genitals though) in the real world gained the ability to heal, Ymir and Annie could heal to so we all thought they were probably Titan shifters we soon found out we were right, Annie is our enemy in the dreams but she's quite nice in real life.......when she actually talks people, Ymir also died in the dream but is fine in real life, enough backstory time for current events


	2. What is my life

I awoke before sunrise, looking around i saw that everyone else was still asleep,still trapped in that horrible nightmare,it was getting worse, so many people dead, including me. I got out of bed walking over to my sleeping girlfriend , I wished that I could wake her up but i couldn't we tried that already, it didn’t work. I walked away looking for the journal hanji had about the nightmares, they always lost it, but this time it was on levi’s bedside table, he must have been reading, he wasn't in his bed so he probably woke up before me. I picked it up and started looking through the pages. It had everything, our backstorys (irl and in the dream) and lots of other stuff. But it was terribly organized and out of order, half of it was just about titans, but it still documented everything that happened. I heard the door open behind me, I turned around and saw Levi walking over to his boyfriend's bed, "I see your awake" I said, 

Levi jumped a bit startled by me talking, "It isn't like you to be up this early, Ymir" he said, 

"I guess" I said stretching and standing up, I walked to my bedside table and grabbed my phone, I sat down on my bed and started scrolling through fanfictions on my phone, not having much else to say


End file.
